No Regrets
by Laury
Summary: Ever wonder if Tom and Lewis had a 'thing' or a 'fling' at one time? This is my version of the first time Tom and Lewis have a physcial relationship.


Title: No Regrets Pairing: Tom/Lewis Rated: NC-17 for M/M mostly implied sex Author: Tilly  
  
Okay, a little explanation needs to be done.....  
  
This little slash story takes place between Lewis and Tom when Tom is approximately 17 years old. I'm not sure how much older Lewis is than Tom so use your imagination...  
  
Please note: I believe the Dominants are sexually active much earlier than the basic human (or at least earlier than we parents and adults would like to believe humans are sexually active anyway...) So, in saying that, Tom at 17 would be pretty experienced. He's had Chameleon training in sexual techniques and he's been sexually active for many years.  
  
As far as the little bit of plot: I envision a time when the Dominants had to deal with more in-fighting than worrying or fighting with humans. I think there were factions that hated each other outright and didn't mind killing members of the opposite faction. (Possibly like gangs fight about territory and so on today).  
  
So, in this vain, Tom was sent in as a spy amidst the other faction and someone within their own ranks sold him out or leaked to the other faction that he was a spy....  
  
And that's where this starts....This is the first part because I wanted a teaser and I know it will be awhile before I can get the 2nd half typed and ready to post.  
  
So I hope you enjoy this.  
  
No Regrets  
  
The Doctor glanced up when he sensed the presence of his patient's mentor. The Doctor calmly advised, "He appears to be healing well, Lewis, and I expect he will make a full recovery over the next week or so."  
  
"How much longer will he sleep?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say another twenty-four to forty-eight hours, at least." He began to pack away his medical supplies as he continued, "One never knows for sure in these matters, however, so it may be less or it may be more. It's hard to say at this point." He moved away from his patient and placed an understanding hand upon Lewis's arm as he assured, "He'll be fine. You need to get some rest yourself, Lewis, or I'll be forced to give you a sedative."  
  
Lewis growled and gave the Doctor an angry look but Sam had worked with him for too long and knew that it was just a facade - in this case anyway. So he shook his head and gave some advice as he opened the door to leave, "He fought well. I'm sure you've notice the broken bones in his fingers, hands and toes. Those weren't from torture or a beating either. They were from fighting back. So don't make any rash assumptions about what went on until you talk to him."  
  
Lewis gazed long and hard into Sam's eyes, "I NEVER assume anything about my students or their assignments, Doctor." He was able to temper his anger over such a statement and waived his hand toward the door to indicate Sam should leave as he advised, "It is irrelevant, in any case, because we found three of his adversaries dead and evidence of several others injured due to an apparent escape attempt by Tom."  
  
He gazed coldly at the Doctor and Sam bowed his head slightly in apology, "Of course, Lewis. I should not have spoken out of turn."  
  
Lewis acknowledged the Doctor's apology with a slight nod of his own as Sam closed the door quietly after him. He knew Lewis would stay with the young man, until he was sure that he would fully recover. It was his way ~ with all of his students. Even so, the Doctor knew this was a special case, as well as a special student, so he was quite certain Lewis would still be in Tom's quarters the following morning. Most likely, as he had done in the past, Lewis would be cautiously watching his student with one eye while trying to get some rest with the other.  
  
Sam smiled slightly as he thought about the many faces of Lewis and his many different moods. He was a man not to be trifled with and yet, anyone lucky enough to be in his good graces was indeed VERY lucky.  
  
Lewis turned away from the door, walked stealthily to the light-bed, and stared at Tom's immobile figure. Fortunately, Tom no longer needed any IV's or other medical aid, so for the first time in nearly a week, Lewis was able to review the young man's bruised and battered body. He ran a light hand over him and traced along his skin for a long while. He could see a difference in the young man's aura and it relieved Lewis to see most of his lively colors begin to return.  
  
He was also relieved to see that Tom was sleeping soundly for a change. Previously, his sleep had been disturbed and erratic, possibly due to the events of his capture and mistreatment....  
  
Lewis smiled with the satisfaction of knowing that he, himself, had gotten to dispense his own justice to some of those responsible for the injuries to his most prized student. He was gratified to have killed them with his bare hands and he relished the memory of doing so.  
  
Soon he called his Second and advised that he would stay the night in Tom's room. Then he settled himself into a fairly comfortable recliner and allowed himself to relax for the first time in nearly two weeks. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Four days later, Lewis received a surprise visit at his home and not at his Chameleon quarters. He knew who it was before he opened the door but he was still pleasantly surprised when he came face to face with his former student. "Tom? You look well. What brings you here?" he asked as he motioned for the young man to enter his residence.  
  
Tom hesitated for a moment then responded, "Thank you," as he entered the elegant home.  
  
Once inside, he turned to Lewis and began, "I came here to express my thoughts to you in person, Sir."  
  
Lewis inclined his head and assured him, "You may do that five days hence, when you are scheduled back on duty, Tom. There is no need to expend you energies on this now."  
  
Tom's aura shifted wildly from dark ~ to vibrant ~ to muted colors and then back. The young man was obviously anxious about something and Lewis trained all his abilities toward him in an effort to figure out what it could be...  
  
In the meantime, Tom continued to stand in the middle of the room as he gazed at his mentor steadily. It had taken him nearly half a day to work up his courage to come here and he sure as Hell wasn't going to blow it now.  
  
Before he could utter a word, however, Lewis moved to stand before him and placed his hands upon the muscles of Tom's neck and shoulders. "Tom, if you need to tell me something, then do so."  
  
He felt Tom tense under his hands and wondered what had brought him here, at this hour of the night, to his personal home. It was not like Tom, at all, so he asked, "Are you all right? Do you feel well?"  
  
Tom shook his head slightly but was unable to meet the blue eyes now staring at him in concern. He was at a loss. All his practiced speeches, all of his WORDS were gone. Only his feelings remained and how was he going to explain that?  
  
Finally he was able to say, "I know what you risked..... to send in a team.... and I..... I know you risked your own life as well and I......" He halted as he locked his blue-gray eyes onto the electric blue of his mentor.  
  
Lewis responded, "I had to..."  
  
Tom pulled away and Lewis released him as Tom rasped, "No you didn't." He licked his lips in an effort to bring moisture back to his mouth but it was no use. So he shook his head and broke their eye contact as he turned and began to pace. "You didn't have to DO ANYTHING, Lewis. I know that. I know how we operate...." he hesitated as he ran one hand over the other in an effort to gather his thoughts.  
  
He moved his hands behind his back as he stood at attention and finished, "I failed the mission and, yet, you rescued me. Why?" He tilted his head and met the blue eyes uncertainly. "Why?"  
  
"You didn't fail in the mission, Tom. I should have explained this to you while you were recovering." Lewis allowed regret to show upon his face as he moved closer to the young man and advised, "Tom, you did not fail. There was a leak and you were sold out from the very beginning."  
  
Tom's breath caught in his throat as his mind reviewed this information over and over. "A leak? How? Who?" He looked to Lewis for confirmation and answers.  
  
"I didn't tell you before because your health was my first concern. I failed to understand that the outcome of the mission would, of course, have disturbed you. I should have explained everything prior to this. I'm sorry, Tom." He reached out and gently placed the palm of his hand against Tom's cheek as he repeated, "You did not fail. It was not your fault. It was mine. I should have discovered the traitor and the leak much more quickly. It was my error as your mentor and Chameleon Prime."  
  
Tom leaned his cheek into the man's hand and closed his eyes in relief as he told Lewis, "I was certain that I had given myself away somehow. I had no idea there was an internal leak."  
  
"Again, I'm sorry for not explaining this before but I thought it best to allow you to rest and recover from your injuries before I gave you all the news...."  
  
"You had more to tell me?" He asked as he pressed his cheek into the warm palm for a moment more before Lewis gently removed his hand and moved away to explain.  
  
"Yes. The Council finally approved your commission as a full-fledged Chameleon. You are now a Sole Operator and your only duty to me is to receive your assignments and report back on their outcome. I am no longer your mentor, Tom."  
  
He glanced at his former student. Tom had his head tilted in thought. When he finally lifted his eyes he admitted, "When I could fight no longer and I thought death would surely come, all I could think about was how I didn't want to die with such dishonor. How I didn't want to disappoint you..."  
  
Quietly he responded, "Never, Tom."  
  
"All I wanted was another chance at life so I could tell you all the things I never had the courage to say before..... How I wanted to make amends for all the missed opportunities..."  
  
In one quick movement, Tom leaned up and kissed him. It was a kiss that was both tentative and tenacious yet curious and confident. At first it seemed as if he only wanted a brief taste, then he became more bold as he moved his lips more possessively and their mouths opened more intimately.  
  
Lewis had genuinely been surprised by the action, but being true to his own nature, he returned the kiss without missing a beat. Even so, Lewis was able to ease back and when he broke contact, Tom found himself staring enigmatically into the eyes of his mentor. Softly Lewis said, "Perhaps this is your way of showing gratitude, Tom. It is not necessary..."  
  
Tom tilted his head in confusion, "My gratitude? YES, but it's more than that..."  
  
Lewis knew what would happen if he didn't stop this right now but damn it, he didn't want it to stop. Curiously, he discovered that he wanted to surrender to Tom, as he felt every wall that he had built to distance himself from him, come tumbling down.  
  
Lewis searched Tom's face, as if he was looking for an answer to a very important question. He expected to see some sort of battle going on behind those blue-gray eyes but he didn't. Instead, he became mesmerized by the intensity he found there as the honest and unrealized truth stared back at him.  
  
Suddenly, the scant space between them seemed far too distant and all he wanted was to be touched by Tom. He NEEDED to be touched by him and he needed to feel his skin upon his own....  
  
Aware of the emotions swirling through his mentor, Tom leaned forward and allowed the heat of his body to mingle with Lewis' own. Even through their clothes, the heat radiated off both men. Tom stayed this way for some time, barely inches from Lewis, as neither allowed themselves to touch the other and neither one was able to tear their gaze from the other. They were locked together in silent understanding of what was to come.  
  
The scent and the nearness of each of them was exquisite torture to the other. It only intensified when Tom's lips came dangerously close to Lewis's ear and he murmured, "I want you. I want to know what it is to BE with you; to feel your skin against mine, to feel your breath against mine, to feel your lips against mine.... Was I wrong in believing that you want the same?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A slow hunger made its way through him and he knew that he was lost. Tom had just asked him a question, hadn't he? The close proximity of their bodies and the feeling of Tom's warm breath upon his ear and neck sent chills along his skin and he had to close his eyes to savor every delicious sensation.  
  
Tom was certain, at that very moment, that Lewis was lost to the same turbulent emotions that were coursing through him. So this knowledge filled him with a sense of power and control that he had not felt in a long time. His senses came alive as he held the torrid gaze of his Prime.  
  
Lewis was unable to speak as he gazed into those eyes and became entranced by the confidence, expectation, and desire that resonated throughout his most prized student.  
  
The hunger returned, so Tom reached up and pulled Lewis into another kiss. Their mouths were possessive and thorough as they opened their lips to taste each other more fully. Lewis ran his hand along the column of Tom's neck until he slid his hand through his hair and pulled him even closer as the kiss deepened. For a moment, he won possession of the kiss as he plundered Tom's mouth with his tongue. For Tom, there was something so erotic about having Lewis's tongue in his mouth that he groaned and opened himself even further as their tongues penetrated each other over and over.  
  
Lewis moaned at the first penetration and slid his hands to the back of Tom's head to hold him in place for further exploration. Their tongues continued to do battle as they tasted and teased each other while Tom splayed his hands along Lewis's back until they were pressed more firmly together.  
  
For some time, they warred for possession of the kiss and each other. Their tongues stroked and tangled as they answered every thrust and parry with equal fervor. It was a desperate, intimate joining of their mouths and it left them wanting more.  
  
Finally, Tom tugged at Lewis's shirt and they tore away from each other just long enough to pull the shirt over his head and toss it across the room. Then Tom wasted no time in divesting himself of his own shirt as his mouth claimed Lewis's once more. Their hands caressed and explored each other's sculpted backs as they rubbed and pressed their bodies together. The heat was palpable as they teased and tormented each other right in the middle of the living room.  
  
Tom needed to taste Lewis so he tore his mouth away and ran his lips and tongue along his throat, tasting the pulse point at the base of his neck. As Tom eagerly kissed and licked, Lewis tipped his head further back and silently asked for more. Tom gave it as he placed more ardent and open mouthed kisses along every available piece of skin.  
  
Lewis sucked in air through clenched teeth as he tried to regain some sanity, but it was too late. Nothing mattered but the touch of Tom's lips and hands upon his body. Nothing, except, his own desire to taste him, touch him, to be beneath him and over him while they writhed in ecstasy.  
  
"Upstairs." Lewis urged.  
  
"No." Tom said raggedly as their eyes locked. "NOW." he commanded.  
  
Their fingers fumbled with the clasps and zippers of their jeans until both were totally naked and open to the candid and appreciative gaze of the other. Their bodies brushed and ground against one another as their lips and hands explored and roamed along their bare skin.  
  
Lewis slipped his hand down the length of Tom's body several agonizing times before his nimble fingers took him from a primed state to full arousal. His hand closed around him as he looked upon Tom's handsome face and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Yes(" Tom whispered as Lewis leaned in and dragged hot, open mouthed kisses along his chest and abdomen while his fingers continued to stroke, tease, and cup his aroused flesh. Lewis licked and nipped until he settled on a hardened nipple and began to suckle it.  
  
Tom inhaled sharply when Lewis released his nipple and knelt before him. His hands slipped behind Tom to press and pull upon his tight buttocks as he brought his mouth to its intended target. After much licking and teasing, Tom found that he was unable to breathe as Lewis surrounded him with his warm mouth. Lewis continued to stroke Tom's erection while his talented mouth worked and played him to perfection.  
  
Everything was oblivion from then on as they explored, tantalized, and plundered each other for the next few hours. Nothing mattered but the next kiss, the next touch, and the next exquisite culmination of their desires.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Much later, as they lay spent and naked amongst the dark blue satin sheets of Lewis's bed, Tom appeared to be asleep with his arm casually thrown above his head. Lewis rolled over and gazed at the young man for several minutes until he realized Tom was not asleep so he raised up onto his elbow and murmured, "That was(."  
  
Tom turned his head as he opened his eyes slowly and fixed upon the gorgeous blue eyes staring down at him. He finished, "(..Amazing sex."  
  
Lewis nodded in silent agreement and continued to lock eyes with Tom until he felt a familiar stirring begin again. So he threw aside the sheet that scantily covered Tom's lower midsection and beyond, and rolled on top of him. He sighed with satisfaction as he straddled him and leaned over to grasp onto Tom's hand as it lay above his head. Tom's reaction was to stretch beneath his mentor until he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
An amused smile touched the corner of Lewis's mouth as he was captivated by Tom's sleepy, blue-gray eyes. Lewis kissed his warm and silky lips and then remarked in his most sultry voice, "It seems that you are my best student in all things, Tom." His hand lightly skimmed down Tom's other arm and left a trail of fire until their fingers entwined. Then, slowly, oh so slowly, he raised that clasped hand above Tom's head and held both hands there as he whispered seductively in his ear, "There is much more we can learn together("  
  
Tom swallowed with difficulty as he tried to summon his voice but to no avail. He closed his eyes as Lewis sensuously brushed and rubbed against his sensitive flesh. A low moan escaped him as he arched forward and desperately tried to make a connection.  
  
"Patience(" Lewis murmured as he leaned back and away. Tom writhed beneath him and pushed against their joined hands. "Patience(." Lewis crooned as he continued to hold Tom's hands above his head. Unable to get what he wanted, Tom opened his eyes and pleaded softly, "Lewis(."  
  
His plea made it impossible for Lewis to stay away as he brought their bodies together again. He kept a firm hold upon Tom's hands as he lowered his head and brushed their lips together before he moved away. Tom leaned up and tried to steal a kiss but Lewis stayed just far enough out of reach to torment him. His breath caressed Tom's cheek, jaw bone, and earlobe until he settled his open mouth upon the tender spot behind his ear. A sharp intake of breath let him know just how sensitive that area was, so he began to nip and suck, until Tom groaned at the torture.  
  
Lewis pitched his voice to that of a soft purr, "What? What do you want, Tom?" Then he released Tom's hands from his grip and trailed wet, open mouthed kisses along his collarbone, neck, and Adam's apple. Lewis licked and nipped along his smooth chest until he stopped to tease and suck on a hardened nipple. This time he asked, "What do you need, Tom?"  
  
Blood rushed and roared in Tom's ears until his head pounded. His ability to control his emotions had been stretched to the very limit hours earlier and now he fought to hold onto those tattered remnants, lest he embarrass himself in front of his mentor. When he was finally able to regain some control over his tongue, he rasped, "You know what I need(."  
  
Lewis did his best to push Tom over the edge - to lose that last semblance of control - for only then would he truly know the rapture that two of their kind could share; even beyond the intense physical pleasures that they had already experienced.  
  
So Lewis continued his tortuous exploration along Tom's chest and abdomen. Then he lifted his head to admire the young, lithe, and handsome man beneath him as he urged, "Let go, Tom. You're allowed. Trust me. Let go("  
  
Strangely enough, Tom felt himself letting go. Perhaps it was because of Lewis's silky voice urging him on, or perhaps it was because every nerve and skin cell had been awakened previously by hours of sensual, sexual play and the physical culmination, thereof.  
  
His head tipped back as a moan escaped his lips and his emotional center extended outward. Lewis hissed in pleasure when his senses were flooded, and nearly overwhelmed, with an emotional tidal wave from Tom. His head snapped back and he gasped at the assault. It was a rush, like nothing he had ever felt with any other partner, and it triggered a response of equal magnitude.  
  
Tom reveled in the explosion as it coursed through him. It was more than an orgasm and truly beyond the physical. He had never felt anything so intense and he wondered why he had never been told that such a thing was possible. Small tremors sparked through him until he relaxed into the cascading sensations.  
  
Soon Lewis stretched out beside him. Through hazy senses, and even fuzzier vision, Tom noticed that Lewis, too, had tremors running through him. Neither were able to talk for some time.  
  
Eventually, Tom turned to Lewis and rasped, "I believe you have more to teach me, Mentor. It is, after all, your duty; to share your knowledge while I remain your student."  
  
Lewis chuckled and coughed for the effort. When he was able to meet Tom's eyes, he was surprised by the humor reflected there. Lewis attempted to use a command tone, "I remain your Mentor, Tom, until you are officially back on duty. Therefore, it remains my duty to teach you all that I know(." Amusement and a touch of something else filled Lewis as he gently reminded him, "We DO have the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow("  
  
Tom nodded solemnly, "Yes, of course(.. Tonight and tomorrow(." He shifted closer and threw his leg across Lewis to immobilize him as he ran a light finger up and down his back and side. "However, I don't believe that will be enough time(." He suggested hopefully as he leaned in and captured Lewis's warm and sultry lips with a kiss.  
  
Tom released him from the kiss and lifted his head to gaze into smoldering, deep blue eyes. Lewis couldn't have been more pleased with the performance of his former student. He gave as good as he got and he gave even more. They were a perfect match, just as he had always believed. Pride swelled within him as he felt something else swell, too. Perhaps Tom was correct and two days was not going to be enough(.  
  
Lewis had one concern and he voiced it now, "Any regrets, Tom?"  
  
Tom shook his head slowly while his eyes bored into him and he replied without hesitation, "None, Lewis."  
  
Their blood quickened as their bodies melded together and their mouths meshed, open and wanting. There was a hunger in them that was unending and unquenched. Lewis realized suddenly that not even five days was going to be enough time to discover all that they had to give(.  
  
So the exploration continued(.  
  
The End - sort of(. Comments are welcome. This is my first try at slash. 


End file.
